puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet
For the pig and turtle furniture objects, see their entries at Furniture. For the walking sheep and pigs found on islands, see the animal article. Pets can be purchased from the Palace shoppe. They are available in a variety of custom colors and types, and will follow their owners around in non-congested areas. All new pirates can get a free rat as a pet by completing the furnishing mission from the mission board ('Get loot for your home'). If you cannot see the mission, set your home to a shack or other housing that you own or room in as it will not show if your home is set to an island or an inn/shoppe. On subscriber oceans, non-subscribers may only walk rats. Owners can have one of their pets appear with them in a portrait. Controls By clicking on the pet from the Booty panel, the following options are given: *''Name yer pet'' - The name can only be entered once, but pets can be renamed using rogue marks. All pet names are shown in white text. The name may only consist of A-Z, hyphens, and spaces, and may be 2-18 characters in length. Offensive names may result in confiscation or banning. *''Walk'' - Only available for inactive pets. This option will enable the pet, causing it to be shown in the scene in any unrestricted area. *''Let yer Pet Roam'' - Allows your pet to wander independently within your home, or any area where you have permissions. Normally, pets like to stay close to other pirates in the scene. Once your pet is roaming, they will be removed from the booty panel, and will acquire a radial menu when you click on them, similar to pirates, with the following options: **''Pick up Pet'' - Places the pet back into the booty panel. **''Let pet roam'' - Forces the pet to move to a new location or chat circle within the same scene. **''Stay'' - Forces the pet to stay in the current position, in the current scene, regardless of its owner's movement. **''Read Pet's Tags'' - Shows a chat message that reads ' be the owner of .' **''Return to owner'' - Only available when a pet is not owned by you, but is roaming in a building or ship you control; places the pet back into the booty panel of its owner. *''Trash'' - Permanently deletes the pet. Roaming and permissions In a building, only owners or managers (and roommates in houses) can let their pets roam. On a ship, you can only let your pet roam on vessels in your own crew and only if it is unlocked and pets haven't been disallowed*. However, all pets enabled in the booty menu will still be shown in the scene, provided the scene has not reached its pet capacity or been disallowed. There is a limit of 5 pets per scene, with an exception of 25 per scene in houses. Pets are also restricted from following their owners into Inns or outside areas on any island. An island's governor can set up to 5 pets to roam outside on the island. If you let a pet roam in the crow's nest of a ship, you may not be able to click on it to pick it back up. If this happens, you can retrieve it by going to the Placed Pets tab in the info menu, and reclaiming all of your pets aboard the ship. * Historical note: when pets were first released you could let pets roam on any player vessel. Disallowing Building & ship owners have control to forbid pets from following pirates into their building/ship. On ships, the control appears next to Lock helm on the navigation table for deed-holders. In buildings, it is a button on the House/Shoppe panel. Inn owners do not have this control, as all Inns are no-pet zones by default. Note: if someone already is in your scene, disallowing will not boot that pet out. Rather, it will take effect when they next change scenes (to another room or enter/leave the house). The control also has no effect on pets roaming/placed directly into a scene by the scene's owner. Ownership When a pirate allows a pet to roam, it leaves the pirate's inventory. From that point, it is tracked on the pirate's info page under the Placed Pets tab. The pirate continues to own the pet even if ownership of the building or ship changes. Pets can be reclaimed from any location by pressing the Reclaim button on the Placed Pets tab. The new owner can remove pets belonging to another pirate, but the pet returns to the original pirate's inventory. If the original owner has been deleted, the pet is deleted as well. When a house is returned, a stall closes, or a ship is sunk, any placed pets return to the inventory of the pirate who allowed it to roam. Any pet that belongs to a deleted pirate will be lost. Trading and loss All of the purchasable pets can be traded to one another or wrapped in presents. Since the rat is free it cannot be traded between players or wrapped. Pets cannot die. Pets which are roaming on a vessel that sinks will swim to shore and return to their owners. Sounds When entering or leaving a chat circle, each type of pet will randomly let themselves be known with a short bit of text. Each sound will be given inside normal /speak quotes, for example: MyCatsName says, "Meow!". Each sound may not appear the same to each pirate within the circle or scene. While one pirate may hear MyCatsName says, "Meow!" another may hear MyCatsName says, "Purrr." or possibly nothing at all. All known pets See also * Animal * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design * Familiar * Furniture items: , , , * How pets appear in portraits Historical notes * In the , gators can be found in Cursed Isle chests. * Since , pets have been able to appear in portraits. * In the , the Karkinos was found in Atlantis chests * Until , pets roaming on ships were permanently lost if the ship was sunk. * Pets were added to the game in . *